


All Mine

by WeLiveInASocietyuWu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLiveInASocietyuWu/pseuds/WeLiveInASocietyuWu
Summary: Corpse is crushing on Sykkuno a lot. Well maybe it’s more than a crush perhaps it’s more of an obsession.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 264





	All Mine

Corpse sat at his computer waiting scrolling on his phone as his friends joined the lobby one by one. Only looking up when he heard the sweet voice of Sykkuno greet the other streamers. “hey guys,” Sykkuno spoke to no one is specific. Corpse practically jumped to unmute his mic, “H-Hey Sykkuno, how are you.” “oh hey Corpse, I’m good how about you.” Corpse flushed as he tried to think of something interesting to say, “G-Good now that your here.” 

“oh-oh thanks Corpse i’m happy your here too.” He smiled to himself happy that Sykkuno said he enjoyed his company even if he was just being polite. In truth Sykkuno was the only reason Corpse showed up to these games as often as he did. His adorable voice and shy demeanor captivated Corpse. From the first time he talked to Sykkuno he was obsessed. 

Of course there was his perfect anime voice complete with an adorable stutter, and the way he covered his mouth when he laughed. And his perfect fluffy hair the hair Corpse would lie in bed daydreaming about combing his hands threw. And of course his face, his beautiful flawless face that Corpse would stare at for hours on end watching his streams over and over until he nearly had the words memorized. 

“c-corpse,” he heard the familiar soft stutter finally snapping out of his daze. Only to see Sykkuno adorable green avatar running circles around his. “Oh Sykkuno sorry i just dazed off for a bit there.” “oh that’s ok Corpse i was just protecting you.” Corpse’s face blushed again as a love struck smile spread across his face. “Thank you Sykkuno.” “no problem anything for you corpse.” He spoke with a smile as his green avatar ran to cams. Corpse couldn’t help but fixate on Sykkuno words. “Anything for you Corpse” he replayed the words over and over in his head as he ran around doing his task. 

Just as he had finished download a body was reported. It was Rae he noticed as Dream immediately started speaking. “So Sykkuno, I couldn’t help but notice you in the same room as the body in the corner almost like you where About To Vent!” Corpses heart rate picked up not likening to hear anyone yell at Sykkuno even in a friendly game. “No Dream you got it all wrong i was simply doings wires with the lights off i didn’t even know rae was in the room let alone the imposter.” 

Corpse rushed to defend him “It’s not Sykkuno he protected me when i was AFK for the first few mins of the game.” “thanks corpse” Sykkuno spoke quietly. Corpse felt his heart swell with pride at the idea of protecting sykkuno. 

After various input from the lobby Dream finally spoke “Ok Sykkuno we won’t vote u his round, you said u have a med bay scan?” “yes you can come watch me” Sykkuno stated. “Oh i will.” Dream chucked in a way that Corpse didn’t quite like. 

Dream and Sykkuno walked over to med bay together. Corpse could hear Sykkuno gentle laugh at something Dream has said fade as the pair got further away. Corpse’s stomach curled at the idea of Sykkuno spending alone time with Dream. Dream was already flirty enough with Sy during the brief interactions they had additional alone time was the last thing corpse wanted to happen. 

So he headed to med bay as he got closer he could hear Dreams cocky voice complimenting Sykkuno. “Sykkuno have i ever told you how nice your voice is it matches perfectly with you.” “oh-oh tan and dream that’s nice of you to say.” Before Dream could get another word out Corpse entered Med Bay. He greeted Sykkuno trying to soften his voice the best he could then proceeded to greet Dream making sure to add some extra grit to his voice. 

Before he could try to direct Sykkuno away from Dream the emergency meeting button went off. The imposter ended up being Toast. He was quickly voted out and after a few more uneventful rounds one of which Corpse had gotten imposter and made sure that Dream was the first to go. 

Everyone said there goodbyes to each other, Corpse making a special effort to make sure he got a goodbye from sykkuno. “Bye Sykkuno i enjoyed playing with you.” “s-same corpse you played really good today.” That last part made his especially happy and if he replayed that part in sykkuno vod over and over as he fell asleep no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i plan on updating this regularly kudos and comments are appreciated^ - ^
> 
> also this is my first time writing a toxic character any advice is welcome （╹◡╹）♡


End file.
